U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,687, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses an outboard marine drive having a midsection between the upper power head and the lower gear case and having a removable midsection cowl assembly including first and second cowl sections. The midsection housing includes an oil sump in one embodiment and further includes an exhaust passage partially encircled by cooling water and partially encircled by engine oil for muffling engine exhaust noise. The midsection housing also has an oil drain arrangement providing complete and clean oil draining while the outboard drive is mounted on a boat and in the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,321, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses an outboard motor having a pedestal that is attached to a transom of a boat, a motor support platform that is attached to the outboard motor, and a steering mechanism that is attached to both the pedestal and the motor support platform. A hydraulic tilting mechanism is attached to the motor support platform and to the outboard motor. The outboard motor is rotatable about a tilt axis relative to both the pedestal and the motor support platform. A hydraulic pump is connected in fluid communication with the hydraulic tilting mechanism to provide pressurized fluid to cause the outboard motor to rotate about its tilting axis. An electric motor is connected in torque transmitting relation with the hydraulic pump. Both the electric motor and the hydraulic pump are disposed within the steering mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,577, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a hydraulic steering system in which a steering actuator is an integral portion of the support structure of a marine propulsion system. A steering arm is contained completely within the support structure of the marine propulsion system and disposed about its steering axis. An extension of the steering arm extends into a sliding joint which has a linear component and a rotational component which allow the extension of the steering arm to move relative to a moveable second portion of the steering actuator. The moveable second portion of the steering actuator moves linearly within a cylinder cavity formed in a first portion of the steering actuator.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,244,152, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses an adapter system provided as a transition structure which allows a relatively conventional outboard motor to be mounted to a pedestal which provides a generally stationary vertical steering axis. An intermediate member is connectable to a transom mount structure having a connector adapted for mounts with central axes generally perpendicular to a plane of symmetry of the marine vessel. Many types of outboard motors have mounts that are generally perpendicular to this configuration. The intermediate member provides a suitable transition structure which accommodates both of these configurations and allows the conventionally mounted outboard motor to be supported, steered, and tilted by a transom mount structure having the stationary vertical steering axis and pedestal-type configuration.